


Wings

by mishaxllins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaxllins/pseuds/mishaxllins





	Wings

"What do your wings look like?" Dean wondered out loud one evening.

"You have seen them" Castiel spoke matter-of-factly.

"Er, yeah, no. I'm pretty sure i haven't." Dean was tired and hadn't slept in 24 hours. He was getting ready to sleep whether Cas was here or not, he needed it.

"Yes you have. You did when i very first met you. Although they are there and you cannot perceive them, you can always glance when they are in shadow form reflecting from a surface."

"Oh yeah, the barn! Damn, I'm really tired Cas. I'm gonna go sleep okay?"

"Okay Dean" Castiel sensed Dean's drowsiness.

"You gonna stay here?" Dean can get slightly frustrated at Castiel's short answers sometimes. Trying to get information out of him was like pulling teeth. Yet, the hunter couldn't escape the tinniest hint of plead. 

"If you don't mind?" Castiel's voice had an edge of sadness or loneliness, Dean couldn't quite tell. Nevertheless, it would make anyone feel sorry for the angel.

"Do you not sleep at all, Cas?" Dean sighed because he had fell for it and wanted to try and cheer him up some.

"I could, but i just choose not to."

"Why not?" Dean's interest peaked.

"Because I'm an angel. I don't really need to." There he goes with his matter-of-factness again!

"Yeah i know that, but why? Don't you want to find out what it's like?"

"I suppose... I would like to, yes."

A devilish grin crossed Dean's face; "Why don't you try it out then, since you're staying here?" Dean was curious as to what Castiel would look like sleeping and had trouble imagining it because what he did imagine was something compared to a fictional vampire lying in a creepy coffin, arms folded neatly across his chest, lying perfectly flat on his back.

A sorrowful look from Castiel told Dean; "There is no other bed. I'm okay..."

Dean looked over at his sleeping lump of a brother lying everywhere in his own bed, brown mop of hair resting in every direction. Dean wished that he were asleep too.

"You could share with me? Here, I'll budge up." Anything to get Cas to shut up and let Dean sleep would suffice, so he did just that.  
Castiel did his silent head tilt complemented with his confused look.

"Come on then?" Dean patiently waited. 

Castiel took off his trench coat and shiny polished black leather soles. He took another confused look at the bed and then how Dean was lying. 

Apparently Dean's imagination had been spot on, because when Castiel clambered awkwardly on the bed, he lay down flat on his back perfectly and folded his hands across his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes at how right he had been and said "Here, lemme help." Castiel seemed stiff when Dean grabbed his arms to move him into a more comfortable position, but let him anyway. 

Now Castiel was lying more on his side, arms near his head, laying on the pillow beneath him.

"Better?" Dean asked

"Im comfortable." replied Cas

"Good" Dean rolled over to face the plain, white wall with dark cracks streaking down it in random directions, highlighting it's need for a re-paint quickly, before the whole wall flaked off.

Dean closed his eyes before saying "Night, Cas." In his best possible casual voice.

"Goodnight, Dean." Castiel replied warmly. Had he smiled?  
The thought made Dean smile anyway, and he eventually sunk into peace and quiet. 

Around 3AM, Dean was woken by violent shudders running through him. Oh wait. No. It was Castiel nudging him to wake up.  
"Dean, you were having nightmares." Castiel said softly.

"Dammnit Cas, I wasn't having nightmares." Dean was always groggy and angry being woken up. That included how he behaved around Sam too.

"Then why did you keep repeating my name?"

Dean could not help the blush that spread, scarlet across his cheeks.

"Oh. I, uh, was dreaming of falling off a building, so I was probably callin' you so I didn't die, you know?" Dean lied as best as he could, but the fact was, Dean was terrible at it. He couldn't even remember dreaming all.

"Of course" Castiel fake believed him.

"Have you been to sleep, yet?" If Cas had woke him up, it made Dean wonder whether he had slept at all that night.

"Not really. I don't know how"

"Ah, it's easy Cas. You just pick a nice thought and hold on to it while letting go and relaxing your whole body. Close your eyes too."

"Oh. I will try it, Dean"

"Why don't you try just leanin' on me a bit? Here, just put your head by my shoulder. I dunno if that helps?" Dean did not realise what he was doing, but having someone close that could make Dean feel safe and relaxed, proved how much he needed his angel.

Castiel went along with what Dean was saying, trying to get more comfortable, without having to actually lean on Dean and cause uncomfortableness.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me. If it happens it happens, I'm not gonna stab you. You're the friggin' angel here!"

"Sorry, Dean"

"Don't apologise!" Dean was always baffled at how Castiel respected him. No one treated Dean how he did. It felt good, even made Dean feel wanted.

Castiel was quiet and gently placed his head so that it was almost in the scruff of Deans neck, but he was still afraid of leaning on Dean in case he was too heavy.

Dean rolled his eyes and put his hand on Castiels head to drag it near him even more, until the angels nose touched his shoulder. Dean awkwardly put his arm round Cas so that his arm wouldn't go numb and so that he didn't disturb him either. Now, Dean faced the ceiling and they both fell asleep soundlessly and peacefully.

 

It was now 5AM, and this time, it was Cas who was being awakened by Dean. He was shook violently to awake him from a nightmare.

Castiel's nightmare had been about the demon, Alastair, who had tortured Dean in hell. He had cut into Dean with a regular knife, leaving him in an alley to bleed out. Castiel had found him unconscious and was screaming out his name. Which echoed in the motel room.

"Cas!? Cas, hey, are you okay?!"

"... Dean?!"

"Hey man, you must have had a pretty bad dream there! Kept shouting out my name and everything!"

"... Im... Awake? DEAN?! your alive?!"

"Course I'm alive what are you- oh! I'm sorry your first sleep was crappy. You're okay. It wasn't real, okay? Whatever that was, just get it out your mind"

"You're alive" Castiel had mostly calmed down by now but he had been shaken up.

"Yeah, it's me Cas. Right here."

"Dean. I'm so sorry..."

"Cas, stop apologising to me 'kay? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I woke you up..."

"Yeah, but you were having a really bad nightmare by the sounds of it, so it was a good job i was here to wake you. Come on. It's okay Cas. Calm down." he lightly put his hand on Castiel's forehead.

Castiel automatically reached his own hand up to cling on to Dean's.  
"Damn. That must have been some nightmare there. S'okay Cas". Dean felt sorry for his angel and wondered about what had happened in the dream, then thought better of it and didn't ask because  
1) He probably didn't want know.  
2) Cas probably wasn't up for telling him, anyway.

Castiel became increasingly close and Dean wrapped an arm around his torso to try and soothe him.  
It seemed to work, as Cas eventually settled and relaxed against Dean, drifting off into what Dean hoped was an actual dream this time instead of a nightmare. 

He kept his hold around Cas fear he woke up in a terror again and settled himself down. Dean could not sleep quite yet and waited till Castiel was either dreaming or not dreaming of anything and be sure he wouldn't go back to the same nightmare, which Dean often did.

A good 10 minutes had passed before he counted it as a definite thumbs up. He settled even more and very lightly kissed his angels' forehead. 

In his sleep, Castiel smiled beautifully, which made Dean's heart melt. Dean smiled too, before closing his own eyes and drifting off into unconsciousness for the third time that evening.


End file.
